


长日终尽

by Desperate_Sunsets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desperate_Sunsets/pseuds/Desperate_Sunsets
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	长日终尽

暮色与贝雷丝乘坐的航船一同在帝都安巴尔的港口停泊，尚未全然暗淡的天空中零落了几点星。踏上陆地的那一刹那，人世的喧哗嘈杂如海潮般向她涌来。毗邻港口的集市灯火通明，来自远东的商船源源不断地运来香料、瓷器、茶叶与丝绸，交谈与叫卖的声音日夜不绝。贝雷丝注视着这一切，她深知这熙攘繁盛的景象背后是难以掩饰的凋敝与衰颓，庞大的帝国已然日薄西山。晚秋时分的冷冽海风吹过船埠，穿过人群并停留在她耳畔，向她诉说忧悒的低语：古老、缄默的城市，锈蚀的船锚与失去色彩的黄昏；码头在风中哀伤地歌唱。

她踏着蓝色的夜晚走进这座城市，铜钟清越的敲击声宣告了夜的时辰降临。城外吊桥升起，卫兵手持火把在街道上逡巡，偶有行人神色匆匆。贝雷丝沉默地于石板铺就的道路上行进，穿过小巷、桥孔与拱门，路过铁铸的水井、落满鸽子的广场和巡逻士兵怀疑的眼神。圣赛罗斯教堂紧闭的木门外覆满灰尘，白色平房的二楼阳台上藤蔓悬垂有如帘幕；火焰在路灯立柱上的狭小空间内摇曳，而从地势较高的坡道上向远处眺望，会看见月光下波光粼粼的大海。

她绕开巡视的卫兵进入内城，随后小心翼翼地向皇城最高处攀爬。在她攀至塔顶、翻越护栏的瞬间，皇帝阴沉着脸，将佩剑抵上她的咽喉。

“晚上好，老师。我看着你走入内城。你曾告诫我潜入要塞时应从最高处进入，因此我等候在这里，借此证明我不曾忘却您的教诲。”

“为什么要来到这里？你曾背叛我，离开我，将我抛向孤独。而今你是否想要亲眼见证帝国的覆灭与末代皇帝的死去，用这种方式羞辱我？我应该立刻将你杀死——我们无法互相理解。”

贝雷丝凝视着面前的艾黛尔贾特，她神色冰冷，眉头紧蹙，银白色长发分成两束盘在头侧，头顶双头鹫冠的尖角处闪着冷锐的光。抵于颈侧的剑刃上传来阵阵寒意。贝雷丝感受到死亡的迫近，但她沉默如故。

二人无言地对峙许久，最终皇帝收起佩剑，倚靠着塔顶边缘的矮墙陷入沉思。贝雷丝走到塔楼对侧向外望去，脚下的城市已沉入酣眠，于睡梦中平稳、安适地呼吸，远处的港口灯火依旧，无风的夜晚潮水拥挤在沙滩上泛起泡沫，海平线尽头依稀可见数艘商船的剪影，它们日夜跋涉，从遥远的东方破浪而来。远离海洋的另一侧是一望无际的蒙特森平原，几条横亘其间的山脉呈现出比墨更暗沉的黑。自上游流下的河流依旧平缓、庄严地流入海洋，而头顶上方那个被称作夜晚的黑色立柱空间，此刻正向世界尽头无限延伸。下方的城市中传来几声犬吠，紧接着是间断的咳嗽与一些模糊不清的话语，秋天的夜晚枯枝败叶在脚底碎裂；一条街道上升起几点烛光与一团黑影；手风琴缓缓拉出一个长音……这些声音与画面依次出现却又破碎。一段漫长的静谧。而后吟游诗人苍老而低沉的歌声响起，伴着诗琴的弹奏划破夜晚的沉寂：“阿德勒斯忒亚……阿德勒斯忒亚！”铅灰色的忧郁凝结成厚重的积雨云向二人头顶覆压而下。贝雷丝转过头，她望见艾黛尔贾特的眼中盈满泪水。

贝雷丝从睡梦中苏醒时，正午时分尖锐的光线从未拉紧的窗帘罅隙刺入房间，为地面染上大小不一的明亮光斑。盥洗完毕，她推开房门。宫内卿修伯特站在门外，满脸阴鸷地向她问好。

“陛下正在花园等候。”

她跟随侍女的指引走入花园，小径两侧雕琢精美的大理石塑像无不骄傲地宣示着阿德勒斯忒亚帝国的昔日荣光。舞女、诗人、骑士与历代皇帝的石像被时光侵磨，留下风蚀水滴的印痕。茶桌摆放在花园中央，皇帝端坐在桌旁，被阳伞宽大的阴影所遮蔽，一位侍女上前沏上两杯热气蒸腾的茶，随后端着托盘悄无声息地离去。右侧的水池里，数只铜制海豚作出嬉戏的姿态，水流从它们微张的口中涌出并泻至池面，溅起细碎的水珠，不断有枯黄的叶片从几株日渐光秃的落叶树木的枝桠上飘落下来。艾黛尔贾特看着她，脸上漾起一丝柔和：“今天的阳光很好，不是么？就像从前那样。”

是啊，就像从前那样。贝雷丝回忆起她们的过往：阳光映照下的彩绘玻璃、烛火笼罩的圣像、性格各异的学生、教会晚祷的钟声……她曾彻夜不眠，笨拙地缝制一只小熊陪伴皇女安睡。夏日的午后惯例会有一场只有两人的茶会，修剪整齐的树篱形同围墙将小铁桌掩蔽，大修道院覆满爬山虎的高耸岩墙向后花园投下肃穆的阴影；沸腾的茶水在壶中尖啸，焙制柠檬茶的香气氤氲于风中……这些记忆如流水般从她眼前掠过，旋即被笼上一层深色的阴霾——那时的日子是一些纯粹的幸福，而今想来，记忆竟虚假得如同梦境。

盛装在瓷杯里的红茶来自东方的斯喀瓦，苦涩的滋味令她想到了所有必然的形同陌路。

秋日午后温煦的阳光从叶隙间漏至地面，贝雷丝怔怔地望着那些明暗相间、随风轻颤的树影。艾黛尔贾特用手背托住下颏，她的目光停留在贝雷丝的脸侧，原先的疏离与冰冷在长久的注视下逐渐融化，变得柔软而温和。

贝雷丝察觉到了她的视线，转过头与她对视。她于是牵起嘴角，向贝雷丝笑了笑：“老师，早些吃完晚餐，我们能去萨尔察赫山的顶峰看日落。”

薄暮时分贝雷丝走进龙厩，为艾黛尔贾特的坐骑套上鞍辔与脚蹬。手掌抚过粗糙鳞片时似曾相识的触感令红龙睁开双眼，鎏金竖瞳不无疑惑地凝视贝雷丝许久，之后它阖上眼睑，从鼻腔深处喷出一口沉重的吐息。

她们共乘一骑，贝雷丝坐在后方，与前座上的皇帝保持着礼貌却不乏疏远的距离。红龙拍动翼翅，产生的平稳气流托举着她们逐渐上升，帝都街道上摩肩接踵的熙攘人群变成一团密集的黑点，屋顶烟囱上升起的黑烟越过城墙将荒野熏燎，盘桓于城墙上的骑兵隔着遥远的距离向他们的皇帝致以敬意。广袤的平原在她们眼前徐徐铺展开来。贝雷丝再向后看时，安巴尔已经远了，只能隐约看出丘陵顶端皇城的轮廓。在她视线之外，在更靠后些的地方，黑暗正迈着无可阻挡的步伐吞食大海。

萨尔察赫山的顶部阴冷潮湿，从山顶向下望去，蒙特森平原的景色毫无保留地展现在她们眼前。夜晚的脚步尚未追及此处，可太阳依旧向下坠落，将其最后的光辉毫不吝惜地分给树木、沼泽以及宽阔蜿蜒的河流，而白昼本身正匆匆逃离。待她回过神来，太阳早已沉至远处那道略微凸起的拱弧以下，留下了火烧般的云翳，和与天相接处河面反射出的刺目白光。

一堵无形无质的墙壁将两人分隔：她们看着同样的风景，却始终不发一言。随后光影流散，晚霞渐去，光线微暗如沙。

你厌憎我吗？你怨恨我吗？未经思考的话语从贝雷丝口中脱出，在黑暗中缓慢流淌。艾黛尔贾特神色复杂地望了她一眼，她的眼睛随天色一同黯淡下去：

“不，我不会厌憎您。最初选择这条道路时，我便已然看清自己孤独的命运。可是，老师，我信任您。在圣墓中我揭下面具的那一刻，我曾希望您会站到我的身边。”

对不起。贝雷丝试图将这三个字说出口，但沉重的音节在她身体里膨胀，堵塞住肺部与喉腔，令她无法呼吸。但艾黛尔贾特看清了她心中所想：

“您不必向我道歉。我们的立场并不相同，您没有理由为了我背弃自己的理念与信仰，况且您知道教会的那些人在怎样议论我：发动战争的刽子手、狂妄自大的野心家，我的头颅会被悬挂在加尔古-马库大修道院的正门外被秃鹫啄食，我会成为戏剧里的丑角供人嘲讽与取笑。而我并不在乎。这场战争已接近尾声，或许我的结局真的会是这样，成为秃鹫的食物，成为舞台上滑稽可笑的小丑，可这是我的选择。我选择了对抗贪婪腐朽的教会、虚假的神明以及丑恶的贵族制度，我不会为此造成的结果而后悔——只是有时我想起我的子民，我以他们的名义战斗，可无论最终我成功或是失败，他们中的很多人都将死去——我爱他们，我也将杀死他们。”

她们上一次推心置腹的交谈是什么时候？五年前，或者更久？贝雷丝想。她有很多问题想询问艾黛尔贾特，比如在塔楼上重逢的时刻为什么不将我杀死？为什么要对自己的敌人卸下防备且如此坦诚？还有很多疑问隐藏在心底更深处的地方，那些疑惑指向她自身。她仅仅凭借一个冲动的念头就来到这里，她无法探究这种冲动的起因：这种思考会使她恐惧。

山毛榉与桦树的枝叶擦出簌簌的响声，一块石头从远处的山坡上滚落下去——起风了，比夜晚更为寒冷、湿润的风。远端一道闪电划破天空，大片灰云遮蔽了月亮，一阵雷声，接着雨水就从云间倾泻下来。她们被这突如其来的雨浇得透湿，只好裹紧斗篷匆忙逃离。

从山顶向下走约略五分钟的路程，一幢深棕色的木屋明亮在风雨中。这是皇帝的一座私人房产，小屋不大，却干净且整洁，通常只有两位侍女在此守候。

她们狼狈不堪地冲进木门，甚至差点忘记将湿透的斗篷脱下挂在门边。贝雷丝的到来使两位侍女有些惊讶（这惊讶转瞬即逝），她们温和有礼地请皇帝与陌生的客人坐到炉火边烘干身上的衣物，之后匆忙上楼为二人烧好洗浴用的热水。

她们分别进入各自的房间。贝雷丝很快洗浴完毕，她从浴室里走出，下一秒却呆愣在原地：艾黛尔贾特穿着与白天相同的那套冠与袍，端坐在她的床边。

贝雷丝有些尴尬，毕竟她身上只裹了一条勉强能够蔽体的宽大浴巾。艾黛尔贾特嘴唇翕动，她没有听清艾黛尔贾特究竟说了些什么，只看到她向她伸出手来。

一双手——贝雷丝屏住呼吸，这双手从她的手臂下穿过，停留在后腰，就这样把她环绕在了一个毫无预兆的拥抱里。艾黛尔贾特的前额紧贴着她的腹部，头冠上的尖角略微触碰到她的肋骨，令她产生了一些微不足道的、硌碰的痛感。而更为剧烈的疼痛从胸腔内部传来——她知道自己的心脏早已死去、不再跳动，只因一颗静止的石头依附其上才让她得以存活。而今这块石头似乎开始震颤，一股她从未感受过的缺失感在内里扩张，如同一个缓慢形成的黑洞，从深处传来窒息感与隐秘的痛。

房内的空气变得凝滞而沉重，能听得见一种剧烈的心跳声。艾黛尔贾特抬起头，她的呼吸温热，略显急促。屋外，密集的雨滴正强劲地击打着玻璃隔窗。

双头鹫冠摘下了，沉重的狮鹫甲胄解开了，散开的白色长发将墨绿色发丝温柔地包裹，像水溶于水中。

您理解我吗？您认同我吗？千百个亲吻混合着泪水落在她光裸的身体上，间或夹杂有压低的急促的喘息。这些遍布我全身的或大或小的伤口，是我与无数敌人战斗的明证，他们阻挡在我面前，因而他们死去；这些切分我的身体的扭曲而连贯的瘢痕，是我被撕裂被切割的印记，那些贵族们囚禁我及我的兄弟姐妹，将我们剖开再缝合，他们想制造“超人”，却让人成为非人——

——至于您，我的老师，我们很快将会在战场上相见，如若那时我不能将您杀死，就请您亲手斩下我的头颅。

两个月后，教会、王国与帝国的联合军队集结于安巴尔城外，贝雷丝拄剑立于阵前，她们隔着遥远的距离对视。艾黛尔贾特的身后是白雪覆盖的原野，远山的轮廓在侧边若隐若现。冬日的黄昏是一片晦暗的蓝，太阳向帝国军队的身后落去，光与暗的分界线将两支军队分隔开来。她们都知道这场战役将会终结一切。艾黛尔贾特的面孔因剧痛而扭曲：从她身体外部的所有瘢痕上燃起烈焰——那些摧残她的贵族给予她强大的力量，此刻她正用这份力量将自己变成更为可怕的东西：一场辉煌而盛大的死亡。

所有人都因震撼而屏息，时间仿佛在这一瞬静止，天地间唯余这簇火焰在雪地里燃烧。但漫长的日子终将走向尽头，她们会举起武器冲向彼此，剑或斧的刃上会被鲜血染红。

再之后是明净、清朗的冬日夜晚，风将所有的灰烬吹散，火焰的余温依旧炙烤大地，原野上飘荡着歌或哭。


End file.
